


Lets Start A Family

by kplex12



Series: The love of something new [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Adoption Talk, Appearance by Kim Seokjin and Park Jinyoung, MJ Wants To Start A Family, Married Park Jinwoo/Kim Myungjun, Mentioned Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Mentioned Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Mentioned Lim Jae-beom, Mentioned Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kplex12/pseuds/kplex12
Summary: MJ feels it's time for him and Jinwoo to start a family he just hope jinwoo agrees





	1. Missing piece

MJ could say he had an okay life he married his high school sweetheart even though his family was against the whole idea. What a wonderful husband's name was Jinwoo.

Or if he went by his rapper name Jinjin.They met when MJ was a senior and Jinwoo was in his sophomore year.

Though it was really hard for MJ and Jin Jin to keep in touch since jinjin was still in school he was in college but they managed to make it work in the long run.

When Jinjin have proposed to MJ they were on a wonderful picnic and then when MJ had his back turned .He pulled out a ring and MJ was lost for words but he said yes.

When he told his family they were totally against it but he was in love with jinjin so they got married.

 

Now with college finished, he's a world-renowned singer and a host of he's Tv show called 777. Jinwoo is a rapper now and a CEO of one best company in the country.

As MJ was heading out to see his friends at a local cafe when  he spotted. A baby store sure something was missing in his life and so was his husband. 

They did talk about having kids one day but maybe that day was today he shook it off and then headed towards the cafe.

Hay mj called out his friend jinhyoung called out.

He was sitting next to Seokjin or Jin they were both married an both had Jin was a famous actor his husband was famous rapper and producer RM and their one-year-old son Yoongi .

And Jinyoung was also a singer same as his husband Jaebum he was singer-songwriter and actor and they had twins named Mark and Jackson who were also 1 . Hay Joonmyun ( **Suho** )  not here? mj said.

Sitting down no he said Kris and the kids are sick with the flu Jin said. Oh "! so hows family life? he asked awkwardly. Alright yoongi  through the biggest temper tantrum yesterday jin said

 

_He did what?_

 

It was over banana milk we were out he just kicking and screaming that he wanted it 15 minutes to calm him

down jin said man! I swear your kids are obsessed with banana milk and that surprising for a one-year-old Mj said I know said jin putting his 

head down. Wow well, mark tried to eat his mickey mouse toy in the blender jinyoung said _really_ both! ? JIn and Mj said.

 

Yeah,  luckly I took it away before he hurt himself said jinyoung . After that, their conversation about their kids continued.

Hay " mj whats wrong!? asked jin . Well I guess it's just you guys talking about kids and everything makes me feel like its time for me and Jinwoo to start our own family he said sincerely

 Jin and Jinhyoung we're both shocked and exited 

 That's a wonderful thing to start thinking about both of you would be great parents said Jin

I don't know mj said

O come you and Jinwoo are great with kids said Jinyoung

 Yeah! any kid would be lucky to be with you guys and if Suho was here he would agree said Jin

Okay, I see your point guys. Also, jaebum scheduled to come on the scheduled to come next week said Mj 

Is he? Said jinhyung 

Yup, so what adoption agencies did you guys adopt from?

The adoption agency me and namjoon adopted the kids from was big-hit orphanage said Jin

We adopted the kids from jyp orphanage but there are millions of orphanages you can adopt from I can send you a list said Jinyoung .

Mj smiled well I guess ill talk jinwoo about it when I get Mj said.After that their conversation continued over many things until it was time to go.

Well I see again sometime soon mj said hugging his friends then left heading to his car . Hopefully, it was time for them to start a family and jinwoo would agree he thought to himself before driving off 

 


	2. It's time to start a family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ finally told Jinwoo that he wants to start a family and Jinwoo also has some new for mj i wonder what it could

MJ had returned home be for jinwoo so he had some time to think about how he was gonna approach his husband. He just couldn't go up to time an say " hay its time for us to have a kid".

 

So he planned to have a nice dinner and work kids into their conversion. After that, he began cooking some of Jinjin's  favorite food. Mj also hopes that he would be ready to have kids.This would be a big step in both of his and jin woo lives. But they could do it how hard could it be he watched his friends, kids, all the time but this totally different instead of giving them back the parents he and jinjin would be the parents.

Some time had pasted MJ had just finished cooking dinner and set the table now. He just had to wait on jinwoo as on cue jinjn walked in the door hay MJ he said walking to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Jinjin looked at the table that was nicely made up, you made Tteok-bokki? He said yeah did you not want that? I can make something else MJ said.

What no. I..  you don't have to make anything else its perfect he said well lets it eat MJ said as he and jinjin took a seat and began to eat their food. This really good what did you put in it said jinjin woo I put the same ingredients in as I always do MJ said.

I know it just tastes a better jinjin said really now MJ said in a sarcastic tone looking at it something. Yeah I guess so he said

Mj just rolled his eyes. Okay MJ you can do this just come out and say it he told himself.

 

I _have something I want to tell you._ They _both said at the same time._

 

They both looked at each other in total surprise. You go first said jinjin, Okay woo I think its time for us to start a family I just feel like something is missing from our lives and it feels kind of weird not having kids to talk about when I'm around my friends like I mean I love them and everything I just feel like it's time to tell stories about our kids MJ said. 

Jinjin was quit and MJ started to wonder what he thought maybe it was a bad idea. Jinjin smiled well I agree with you that's why I bought us this he said pulling his phone and showing me a picture of a house it was practically a mansion it was much bigger than their small house.

Woo, you didn't have to buy this said Mj utterly shocked. Yeah I did especially if we're going to start a family we can't have them all cooped up in here besides we needed a new house that is getting a little cramped inside this house we need more room and this house will be perfect for us starting your family having kids that's why I bought it he said . 

MJ could feel tears form in his eye form in his eyes s babe don't cry said jinjin I can't help it mj said jinjin smiled I need to call jin MJ said getting up and walking over to the phone and called his friend soon after jinjin cleaned up and mj was done talking. They were looking at orphanages they look their mini from Cube to keep but they soon came to the conclusion that they want to adopt from fantiago orphanage.

I think we should adopt from here said mj so after we were done moving into the house we go visit Fantaigo jinjin said yeah said MJ  they both kiss each other good-night truth be told that they were both really happy and very excited and nervous about meeting their new child very soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next to story will be them meeting Cha Eun-woo

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u like this chapter  
> And I can't wait to begin this series with you  
> Also if there is anything you would like to see comment and  
> Let me know .  
> Well off to writing the next chapter  
> Bye everyone


End file.
